<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are the one that i truly love by JerseyKole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823683">you are the one that i truly love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyKole/pseuds/JerseyKole'>JerseyKole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyKole/pseuds/JerseyKole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story when they are young</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenzo Leclerc/Jules Bianchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are the one that i truly love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lorenzo and Jules are really close, and there arestill a lot of pictures of Jules in Lorenzo's ins.So I want to write a story about their boyhood ,even if everything in this work is not true😞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我靠，人家不就送了你一盒千层面吗，你有必要笑得那么开心？还说什么“Sophie，你的厨艺也太棒了，这一定是我这辈子吃过最好吃的千层面”，啧啧啧，还sophie，昵称都叫上了，真亲切呢，我以前也没见过你对别人...</p><p>“哥？”</p><p>“哥...”</p><p>“洛伦佐！这道题你都想了15分钟啦！”夏尔气鼓鼓的声音终于把洛伦佐从神游中拉回了现实。</p><p>“啊啊？夏尔你说啥？”</p><p>“我说这道题你都想了15分钟了！”看到哥哥这副反应，夏尔更生气了“你不是在你们班每次考试都考第一名吗？怎么连小学生的题目都要想这么半天！你根本就没有认真看！”</p><p>“哪有，我刚刚只不过是突然想起了一些别的事情，就入神了，哥什么时候给你辅导作业的时候不认真过，嗯？”说完便伸出手安抚性地摸了摸夏尔棕色的小脑袋“你看，这辆汽车在高速公路上的时速是120千米每小时，在普通马路上的时速是80千米每小时，总共行驶了580千米的路程，用了六个小时，你就可以假设这辆车在高速公路上花的时间为x，在普通公路上花的时间为y，x和y加起来是6，同时用速度乘以时间等于路程的公式得到80x + 120y=580，将两个方程联立起来，就可以得到时间啦，解方程这一步自己动手哦，我可不能什么都替你代劳..."夏尔听完就认真的拿起笔在纸上演算了起来，不一会就得出了正确答案，接着把所有的作业浏览整理了一遍，便合上了作业本。</p><p>“啊，终于做完了！哥你不是说今天晚上陪我玩赛车游戏的吗？不许食言！”</p><p>洛伦佐并没有理他，只是把夏尔的各类作业和书本分类整理好装进了小书包里，轻轻地拉上了拉链，然后一把塞到夏尔手中。“已经很晚了，你明天还要上学呢，玩啥游戏啊？白天开卡丁车还不够，晚上还要玩？说到白天，你最近是不是又骗老师说你生病然后偷偷跑去朱尔斯他们家卡丁车场了？？？”</p><p>夏尔见自己干的坏事被揭穿，便不好意思地低下了头，支支吾吾地说:“哥，你怎么知道的...朱尔斯告诉你的吗？”</p><p>“噗嗤，我还用他告诉我？这种小伎俩他小时候都用烂了...不是我听你这意思怎么感觉你们俩狼狈为奸啊？他又教你不学好了是吧？我明天就去找他算账！”</p><p>说完洛伦佐就把夏尔“请”出了房间。</p><p>“哥哥今天也太奇怪了，平时朱尔斯哥哥逃课带我去开卡丁车也没见他说什么啊...还有现在才九点半，哪里晚啦？！”夏尔迷惑的挠了挠自己的小脑袋。</p><p>洛伦佐最近确实怪怪的，朱尔斯也察觉到了。</p><p>他和洛伦佐向来形影不离，在没课的时候，或是洛伦佐去看自己训练，或是自己骑着小电驴载着洛伦佐在蒙特卡洛和尼斯的街道上兜风，或是洛伦佐请自己到他们家去打游戏(甚至都不能说请，因为他们对这一切实在是太熟络了，勒克莱尔家就像是他比安奇自己的家一样)，他们总有很多事情可以一起干。可是最近不说两人好久没单独在一起玩，甚至集体性的活动，洛伦佐也不请自己一起去了。朱尔斯感觉自己最近是不是哪里惹到了他，好几次他找洛伦佐说话，对方都一幅爱搭不理的样子。</p><p>“自己好像也没做错什么吧？或许是我平时太缠着他，让他开始觉得烦了吗？”现在本是午饭时间，朱尔斯却一点吃饭的心情都没有，而是一个人呆在教室里，将头搁在桌子上趴着胡思乱想了起来，想着想着心头竟泛起了一丝丝委屈，“有什么就直接说嘛，像这样无缘无故不理人还算什么好兄弟！”朱尔斯想越觉得烦，索性也不想再在教室呆着了。可当他拿着外套刚准备出教室门，就看到了那个扰乱他心绪的人。</p><p>哦，不对，应该是那个扰乱他心绪的人和一个漂亮可爱的小姑娘，他们看起来聊的很愉快。</p><p>是隔壁班的Susan,他记得这个女孩。</p><p>因为隔得有些远，朱尔斯并没有听清楚他们在说些什么，但是他看见了那个女孩脸上羞涩的笑容，还有，她掏出了一个信封递给了洛伦佐...</p><p>朱尔斯突然感觉自己的心跳空了一拍。</p><p>实际上，作为一个青春期的男孩，这样的场面他也见了不少，按理说肯定不应该感到大惊小怪，但此时此刻他却觉得那个女孩的笑容有些刺眼。</p><p>“原来是忙着和小姑娘拍拖啊，怪不得最近没时间和我一起玩了，我以后也还是少去打扰他吧，毕竟他的时间不应该留给我。”远处的两人还在交谈着，朱尔斯却一点都不想再看下去了。</p><p>“Jules你最近是和Lorenzo闹矛盾了吗,我看他好像一个星期都没怎么主动找你玩了？”若不是同桌随口提起一句，朱尔斯都不想再想这破事了。不过人家说的好像也没错，这周他们俩唯二的交流，一次发生在洛伦佐作为小组组长向他收作业的时候，另一次...</p><p>哦，他是真不想想起这该死的另一次。那天洛伦佐在放学之前扔了一封信给他，态度仍然是不冷不热的。</p><p>“隔壁班小姑娘给你的情书。”</p><p>朱尔斯见他好不容易主动开口和自己说话，本来想好好回复点什么，结果他听到情书这两个字便想起了昨天见到的场景，顿时一股无名之火窜上心头，本带有求和意味的话语说出口也变成了恶言相向。</p><p>“你以后能别替别人转交这些东西了吗？我讨厌情书！”说完他甚至当着洛伦佐的面将那封信扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>洛伦佐本来也只是想当完成任务一样将这封情书交到朱尔斯手里就算完事，此刻却被他无由来的荒唐言行搞得有些恼火了。</p><p>“呵，行啊，你不喜欢我以后不送就是了，你是不是觉得我很闲，闲到天天有时间替人家干这些破事？”</p><p>“我不是”，这个意思。朱尔斯的解释还没全说出口，洛伦佐就已经气呼呼地跑远了。</p><p>冷静下来的朱尔斯觉得自己当时真是脑子进了水，洛伦佐根本什么也没做错，吃醋的是自己，对人家发脾气的也是自己。</p><p>虽然他到现在都没意识到自己是在吃醋。</p><p>“...真是莫名其妙，你他妈不喜欢人家就亲自去跟人家说啊！跟我发脾气算什么？搞得像这情书是我写给你的,真是气死了...”洛伦佐忿忿不平地在自己的日记本上写着，抒发对朱尔斯今天所作所为的不满。可能因为真的很不爽，连笔迹都比平日的重了一些，“靠，倒数第二句什么鬼，什么我写给他的，划掉划掉...”</p><p>洛伦佐向来有写日记的习惯，包括今天学到了什么新知识、妈妈做了什么他爱吃的菜、今天和谁一起去踢了足球，他基本上什么都往上写，而最近这些好像都消失在了他的日记本上，取代之的是:呃，他对朱尔斯的各种不满。</p><p>“4月19日，星期三，晴</p><p>julia他今天居然对那个女孩笑了！之前那么多人给他表白他向来什么表示都没有的！昨天人家都不是来表白的，只是送了他一盒千层面，他居然就笑得那么开心，他平时都没有这么对我笑过！不对啊，我想什么呢...他对谁笑他喜欢谁关我什么事...他这个时候不就是应该和那些漂亮可爱有着蓝色大眼睛的女孩子一起出去约会，拉着小手在墙角接吻吗？...我去他凭什么和别人接吻！想到这场景我就生气！......不对，我干嘛生气...这是好事啊，julia有女朋友了…呢。算了算了，烦死了，我一直想他干什么....不写了不写了”</p><p>“嘿！洛佐伦快躲开！”</p><p>话音刚落，一个足球就擦着洛伦佐耳朵旁边的头发丝飞了过去，他还没反应过来发生了什么朋友们就都围了上来。</p><p>“天啊你没事吧，怎么也不躲着点！文森特这小子脚劲可大了，就他那暴力抽射，平时砸我身上我都受不了，今天要是真把你爆头了就完蛋了。”</p><p>“不好意思啊洛伦佐，刚刚一不小心...就踢呲了，呼，还好你没事。”“罪魁祸首”文森特长舒了一口气。</p><p>其实按照他们之前的约定，洛伦佐也应该参与到他们的踢球阵营中去的，只是他说他今天心情不好，跟哪队一组都怕坑了他们，便一个人坐在旁边的沙滩椅上看着他们踢球。说是看兄弟们踢球，其实他脑子里一直在胡思乱想，注意力根本就没放在还颇为精彩的足球对抗上，所以刚才当文森特的球直朝着他的脸飞过来时，他也丝毫没察觉到。</p><p>“文森特那球踢呲的角度也是够刁钻，不过刚才球飞过来你怎么也不知道躲啊？”</p><p>“我刚刚正好在想事，哎哟，行了行了，我没事就行了，你们赶紧回去继续踢吧。”洛伦佐说完便起身把他们往踢球的地方推了几把。说实话，他本来想清静会儿，结果又被这群聒噪家伙打扰了。</p><p>“不是吧洛佐伦，平时兄弟们踢球可没见你这么兴致乏乏，你一个人坐这想啥呢？不会是看上哪个小姑娘了吧？”不知是谁多了句嘴，兄弟们就都开始起哄了。</p><p>“对呀对呀，你小子不会背着我们谈恋爱了吧？咱们可从来没见你这么魂不守舍的。是哪个班的？赶紧给兄弟们从实招来！”</p><p>“去去去，谈你个大头鬼，你才看上哪家小姑娘了呢，一边玩去！”洛伦佐不耐烦地摆了摆手，顺便白了这群狐朋狗友一眼。</p><p>“诶，朱尔斯今天怎么没来啊？洛伦佐，我们不是叫你约他一起的吗？”终于有个“细心”的人发现了这一点。</p><p>可真是细心呢，你们都踢了这么久才发现他没来..洛伦佐暗自腹诽道。</p><p>“人家现在可是大忙人呢，我哪敢去打扰他啊，这会不知道跟哪个小姑娘在哪卿卿我我呢，哪还有时间跟你们一起踢球...”</p><p>“啊？？？？？？”朋友们听完都像知道了什么大新闻似的，通通发出了惊讶的声音。</p><p>“害，朱尔斯可算是谈恋爱了，那么帅，追他的一抓一大把现在终于开窍了。”</p><p>“还真是，我说他怎么总是拒绝那些漂亮妹子，原来早就有看对眼的了哈哈。”</p><p>洛伦佐实在不想再听下去了。</p><p>“不是你们有完没完呐？到底是来踢球的还是来八卦的？还有，谁跟你们说他谈恋爱了？”</p><p>洛伦佐本来是想让他们闭嘴，可惜这群家伙并不识趣，反而更加兴奋了起来。</p><p>“这不是你刚才说的吗？怎么这会儿这么急着否认？...等等，我听你前一句话的语气怎么感觉你这么酸呢？”朋友们颇有些调笑意味地看着洛伦佐，过了半饷才突然像想起了什么似的。</p><p>“我操，你们俩不会看上同一个人了吧？然后人家不喜欢你是不是？哈哈哈，你这也太惨了。”</p><p>“虽然兄弟们一致认为你也很优秀，但是论帅还是朱尔斯更帅一点...所以嘛，你还是不要在这一棵树上吊死了，赶明儿咱再给你介绍个...”</p><p>“神经病吧你们...”还没等这群家伙说完洛伦佐就打断了他们，他觉得自己再在这待一会就真的要暴走了，于是穿上鞋头也不回地一个人走了，让剩下的人面面相觑。</p><p>“这....咱们也没说错啥话吧，他今天怎么跟吃了火药似的？”</p><p>“...看样子是真看上朱尔斯的对象了...”</p><p>“诶？朱尔斯哥哥你怎么不跟我一起进来？”刚刚将夏尔送到家门口准备转身回自己家的朱尔斯被叫住了，“我妈妈不是让哥哥转告你今天一起来我们家吃饭吗？”</p><p>“啊...洛伦佐好像没通知我。” 朱尔斯突然不清楚到底发生了什么。</p><p>“这样啊，可能是他忘了吧？不过你都到我们家门口了，他说不说也没啥区别了。”夏尔边说边用他的小手拉着朱尔斯进了他们家。</p><p>正在帮忙布置餐桌的洛伦佐看到来人似乎有些意外。</p><p>“你怎么来了...”或许是有些心虚，洛伦佐只是迅速瞟了他一眼就低下头继续忙活自己手里的事。</p><p>“哥，你还好意思说呢，这种事你居然都能忘。”还没等朱尔斯回答，夏尔就抢了先。</p><p>他当然不是忘了。确切的来说，他就是故意没有将妈妈的邀请转告给朱尔斯。</p><p>洛伦佐最近实在是不想见到朱尔斯。因为只是想起他，那些酸酸的画面就能长时间在自己的脑海挥之不去，更别提活生生的朱尔斯站在他面前了，那样对他的神经是更上一层楼的折磨。可惜老天似乎有意要捉弄他，即使他尽力去避免与朱尔斯的见面，他今天还是出现在了自己面前。</p><p>因为今天朱尔斯要来，帕斯卡妈妈特地做了很多丰盛的菜肴，洛伦佐却一点食欲都没有，火候恰到好处的烤鸡在自己嘴里味同嚼蜡。</p><p>“平时你们两兄弟在饭桌上可总是滔滔不绝，有趣的事说都说不完，今天怎么都一言不发呀？”赫夫爸爸看向只顾着低头吃饭的朱尔斯和洛伦佐。</p><p>“哪有那么多话说啊爸爸，平时在学校里天天见面都快被他烦死了。”洛伦佐撒了个谎。</p><p>“其实我们很久没有一起...”朱尔斯话没说完就感觉有人在桌子底下踢了他一脚，他困惑地抬起头就看见洛伦佐正没好气地瞪着他，这让他将剩下的半句话硬生生的咽了回去。</p><p>“妈妈你怎么还在厨房里忙活呀？这么多菜都够大家吃啦！”洛伦佐转了个身望向厨房。</p><p>“马上就来，最后一样啦，是朱尔斯最爱吃的千层面。”帕斯卡妈妈端着千层面从厨房走出来，轻轻地将它放在了朱尔斯的面前。</p><p>“哦，真是太辛苦阿姨了。每次做这个都要害您忙活好长时间，看来我今天一定得把它全吃光才行！”</p><p>本来朱尔斯都已经举起了勺子准备开吃，结果话音刚落，便发现原本在自己面前的千层面不知什么时候被洛伦佐抢了过去。哦，甚至已经被吃掉了一小半。</p><p>“洛伦佐你今天怎么回事儿？我记得你平时不是最讨厌吃芝士了吗？今天怎么还抢朱尔斯的吃...”妈妈的语气听起来有点责怪的意味。</p><p>“妈你记错了。芝士可香了，我怎么不爱吃？”洛伦佐一脸笃定。仿佛是为了证明自己说的是真的，他吃完一口还扯出了一个满足的笑容。“况且julia都吃过那么多次了，少这一次也无所谓。”</p><p>朱尔斯这下是彻底被搞懵了，他也记得洛伦佐的确不喜欢吃芝士，严重的时候吃完甚至会呕吐。</p><p>“上次的事lollo不会还没消气吧？”由于感受到了洛伦佐的低气压，他也没敢当面问他，只是自己低着头小声嘀咕着。</p><p>这顿饭就在这样一种奇奇怪怪的氛围中结束了。</p><p>“你确定不再留下来玩一会儿嘛朱尔斯哥哥。”夏尔拉着他的手，仿佛不想放他回去一样。</p><p>实际上这会也不算晚，自己在勒克莱尔家留宿也是常有的事情，可今天这个情况，朱尔斯只想赶快溜之大吉。“哥哥今天还有事哦，就先回去了，明天见吧夏尔。”</p><p>“回去的路上注意安全呀！”</p><p>“谢谢赫夫叔叔关心，下次再见。”朱尔斯向门口的大家挥了挥手便离开了。</p><p>“洛伦佐这个臭小子哪去了？人家回家也不知道出来送一下。”赫夫爸爸望了望周围，没有看见洛伦佐的人影。</p><p>洛伦佐到底去哪了呢？</p><p>噢，正在洗手间抱着马桶吐呢。</p><p>好奇害死猫，这句话说的果然没错。</p><p>如果夏尔知道自己会看见这么劲爆的内容，他打死都不会去翻他哥的日记本。</p><p>其实他只是跑到洛伦佐的房间来找一下游戏机手柄，结果正巧就看见洛伦佐平时放日记本的抽屉没锁，然后自己正巧也就好奇了那么一下，翻开了这个小本子:</p><p>“...Jesus,我觉得我大概是喜欢上他了。</p><p>哎，真想告诉julia我最近并不是有意地疏远他，只是...</p><p>可是julia都有心仪的姑娘了,我告诉他这些只会徒增他的烦恼...”</p><p>“天啊...原来大哥竟然喜欢朱尔斯哥哥，可是他最近对朱尔斯哥哥态度好差诶，真搞不懂这些大人，难道喜欢一个人就是要天天气他吗？”夏尔在震惊之余提出了不属于他这个年纪应该思考的问题。</p><p>朱尔斯觉得今天自己这群朋友颇有些奇怪，他一进教室门就看见他们围在了自己座位周围，看见自己进来又赶紧将自己拉了过去，然后一脸严肃地看着他。</p><p>“呃，朱尔斯，有件事情兄弟们不知道该不该跟你说，但是经过深思熟虑，我们还是决定告诉你。”</p><p>“啥事啊，搞得这么庄重？”</p><p>“是和洛伦佐有关的，希望你听完千万不要生气，也不要去找他的麻烦...”</p><p>朱尔斯听完更觉奇怪了，“他...干了什么对不起我的事吗？”</p><p>“从某种意义上来说，是的。”文森特扶了扶额。</p><p>“emmmmm,我上星期逃课他向老师打我小报告啦？”</p><p>“不是不是，这都是小事。害，算了，我们还是直接告诉你吧！”</p><p>“我们觉得，那个，惹....”</p><p>“不是你们有话直说行不行，别支支吾吾的。”</p><p>“我们觉得洛伦佐看上你女朋友了！”康纳终于忍不住最先说了出来。</p><p>“什么玩意？？？？？？”朱尔斯直接迷惑掉了。</p><p>“诶诶诶你不是刚说好不生气的吗？”</p><p>“什么啊我没在生气！关键是我哪来的女朋友？？？？？？”</p><p>“啊？？？？？”这下轮到朱尔斯的兄弟们迷惑了。“可是我们那天说到你和漂亮妹子谈恋爱的事，他可生气了，跟个炸药包似的，咱们以前可从来没见过他这样...”</p><p>“朱尔斯哥哥，你就带我去嘛，到时候老师问起来你就说我生病了不就行了...”对面一只小夏尔用水汪汪的绿眼睛可怜巴巴的望着朱尔斯。</p><p>“不行，上次你已经用过这个理由了。”朱尔斯看起来颇为坚定。</p><p>“呜呜...”夏尔撅了撅自己的小嘴，顿时一个坏点子闪过心头，“那我告诉你一个我哥的惊天大秘密你就带我去好不好？”</p><p>朱尔斯听完并没太当回事，只是笑了笑，“你哥还有啥事是我不知道的，别又想骗我，我说不行就是不行。”</p><p>“那你先听我说完嘛，我都还没说呢！”夏尔看起来仍不想放弃，一个星期没开上卡丁车，他可太想念那滋味了。</p><p>“好啊，那你说说，听完我再决定这个秘密值不值得我为你再向老师撒一次谎。”</p><p>“其实...我哥喜欢你...”</p><p>“噗”朱尔斯差点没被自己刚喝进去的一口水呛死。</p><p>“夏尔你在跟我开玩笑吧？不过这个玩笑可一点都不好笑。”朱尔斯嘴上这么说着，心里却渐渐想起了一些什么。</p><p>“真的！我没骗你！洛伦佐在日记本里就是这么写的！”夏尔似乎还没意识到这句话的信息量给朱尔斯带来了多大的冲击。</p><p>“行了夏尔，别说了，我们去卡丁车场吧。”朱尔斯真的需要好好消化一下这一切了。</p><p>在去卡丁车场的路上，夏尔一直在叽叽喳喳地给他分享学校里的趣事，可朱尔斯根本一句都没听进去。</p><p>原来他喜欢我。</p><p>这样似乎一切都说的通了。</p><p>上帝啊，我可能真的是个傻子吧，居然还为了那封情书向他发脾气，那明明，是给我的...洛伦佐只是转交...</p><p>原来他是在吃那些小姑娘的醋才不理我...我也是真蠢,竟然以为他也喜欢上哪个女孩了...</p><p>“lollo，lollo！”</p><p>洛伦佐听见背后有人在叫他，可他并不想回头。</p><p>是朱尔斯。也只有朱尔斯会这么叫自己。</p><p>他加快了向前走的步伐，可是朱尔斯已经跑到了他前面来，此刻左手正搭在自己肩上大口喘着气。</p><p>看来是一路追着自己追了好久。</p><p>洛伦佐本想一把把他的手打下去，看到他这副样子突然有些不忍心了。</p><p>“lollo，对不起...”</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“我说，对...对不起。”朱尔斯似乎还没喘过气来。“我上次因为那封情书跟你发脾气的事，真的很对不起。</p><p>这似乎又勾起了洛伦佐不好的回忆，可他尽量让自己的语气听起来显得漫不经心，“那件事啊，你不说我都快忘了。我可没那么小气，记仇记到现在。你跑那么远来就是为了跟我说这个？”</p><p>“当然不是！我还有一件更对不起你的事...”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我一直到昨天才发现，原来你喜欢我。”</p><p>“你脑子有问题吧？”洛伦佐听完脸色都变了。</p><p>天，他等朱尔斯发现这件事不知道等了多久，可当“原来你喜欢我”这句话从朱尔斯嘴里说出来时他却完全没有感到如释重负。</p><p>知道了又有什么用呢？他已经有了喜欢的女孩子，再让他知道这件事只会让朱尔斯陷入一个非常尴尬的境地。</p><p>“对，我是脑子有问题。问题就在于我实在是太蠢了，蠢到我现在才发现我一直以来居然在吃那些看起来和你过于亲密的女孩子的醋；蠢到没发现这一个多月以来你一直对我这么疏远原来是因为你觉得我喜欢上了别人；蠢到需要夏尔和文森特他们告诉我我才能发现原来你喜欢我！”</p><p>“...”洛伦佐沉默了。他现在的心情和那天知道了夏尔口中那个“惊天大秘密”的朱尔斯一样。</p><p>我大概和你一样蠢吧。</p><p>“所以我现在想告诉你，我不喜欢别人，我喜欢的一直是你。”朱尔斯用那双蜜糖般的眼睛看着他说出了这句话。</p><p>不知怎么的，他听完竟有些想哭。于是他赶紧把自己的头别了过去，不想让朱尔斯看见。</p><p>哼！我这是委屈的，不是感动的！谁让这傻子居然过了这么久才发现！</p><p>“lollo你在哭吗？”朱尔斯顺势从背后抱住了他。</p><p>“我没有...”</p><p>“那你为什么不敢看我？真的对不起嘛...”怀里人的身体还在随着抽泣一跳一跳的。</p><p>“那我亲你一下，你别哭了好吗？”</p><p>“谁要你这傻子亲！”洛伦佐听完这话就一把挣脱了他的怀抱，头也不回地跑开了。</p><p>朱尔斯刚想追上去便被制止，“不许再跟着我了！”</p><p>洛伦佐比了一个中指给他。</p><p>朱尔斯真的没有再追上去，而是一个人站在原地傻笑着。过了好久他才抬头看了看天空。</p><p>“今天蒙特卡洛的夕阳真漂亮。”</p><p>晚上睡觉前，洛伦佐的手机收到了一条信息:</p><p>Tu Me Dois un baiser.[1]</p><p>是朱尔斯发来的。</p><p>“滚蛋！”洛伦佐没好气地回了他两个字就将手机扔在一旁。</p><p>可是朱尔斯此刻却躺在床上不知道笑了多久。滚蛋当然不是什么好话，可是朱尔斯知道，当洛伦佐用这种语气跟他说话时，说明他又回到原来的那个洛伦佐了。</p><p>“哎呦疼死我啦！”由于太激动，朱尔斯一下没拿稳手机就砸在了自己脸上。</p><p>第二天上学的时候，朱尔斯刚走进教室洛伦佐便看到了他额头上那块乌青。</p><p>“哟，您这是被人打了？”</p><p>“怎么，你要替你男朋友出头吗？真的很疼呢。”朱尔斯故作委屈地看着他。</p><p>“真不要脸，谁他妈是你男朋友！”洛伦佐本来想取笑一下对方，此刻自己却羞红了脸。</p><p>夏尔觉得一定是自己对老师撒了太多谎，所以上帝要给他一些惩罚，不然他怎么会在一周之内连续看到两件让他眼瞎的事？？</p><p>对，此刻他两个哥哥正在自己家门口接吻。</p><p>“记得下个周末来我们家，我有好东西要送给你。”</p><p>“我天天来都没问题。”朱尔斯狡黠地笑了笑。</p><p>“少在这跟我贫嘴。”</p><p>...</p><p>“到家啦，明天见lollo。”朱尔斯将洛伦佐送到了家门口，向他告了别便转身离开。</p><p>洛伦佐本来一只脚已经踏进了家门，却突然像想起什么似的追了出去。“julia！等一下！”</p><p>“还有什么事吗”朱尔斯刚回过头就感觉自己的唇被轻轻的啄了一下。</p><p>“欠你的吻还你了。”</p><p>这一切发生的太快，朱尔斯甚至没反应过来洛伦佐就已经跑进自己家,不见了踪影。</p><p>心心念念了一星期,周末终于来了。</p><p>“不知道lollo会送我什么呢？”朱尔斯在去勒克莱尔家的路上，一直在想这件事情。平时只需要花十几分钟的路，他今天感觉像走了一个小时。</p><p>叮咚，叮咚，叮咚...</p><p>门铃响了好几声，洛伦佐才急匆匆地跑来开门。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈lollo你在家干嘛啊？！脸上怎么全是面粉？”一打开门朱尔斯便看见了围着围裙、脸上这里白一块那里白一块的洛伦佐，于是赶紧伸出手胡乱地给他擦了擦。</p><p>“待会你就知道了。”说完便将朱尔斯拉进了门，也没来得及招待他就自顾自跑进了厨房。在这期间朱尔斯不停地向厨房里探头探脑。</p><p>“你给我老老实实在客厅待着，不许进来也不许偷看！”</p><p>“好好好我不看。可是真的好香啊，你快一点行吗？我都快饿死啦！”</p><p>漫长的十分钟过去了，洛伦佐才小心翼翼地端着什么从厨房里跑了出来。</p><p>“！是千层面！！lollo你也太棒了，我这一星期果然没白等！”说完朱尔斯便叉了一大囗送进了嘴里。</p><p>“太好吃啦！”</p><p>洛伦佐觉得他高兴得似乎眼睛里都在冒星星。</p><p>“你慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。刚从烤箱里拿出来可烫了。”</p><p>“lollo你也一起吃嘛...”在朱尔斯的叉子伸自己嘴巴里之前，洛伦佐赶紧伸手拦住了它。</p><p>“你自己吃吧，我不喜欢吃芝士。”</p><p>“那你上次还跟我抢着吃！”</p><p>“这一碗就算是赔你咯，以后你不许吃别的女孩儿送给你的千层面！”</p><p>朱尔斯嘴里咀嚼的动作停了停。</p><p>“别的女孩...的...千层面？sophia？这事儿我都快给忘了，你怎么还记着呢？”</p><p>“你知不知道你吃了她的千层面之后我生气了两个多星期！你居然还忘了！！不对，重点不在于你吃了她的千层面，而是你居然对人家笑得那么开心，你以前都没这么对我笑过！！”</p><p>“无关紧要的人和事我记它干什么？”</p><p>洛伦佐本来还有些生气，听完这句话心情顿时就开朗了起来，甚至还有了点小得意。</p><p>“还有我以前怎么就没对你笑过啦？不过没事，你要是觉得不够，我以后可以天天对你笑。”</p><p>“...得了吧，我可承受不起。”</p><p>“他这个时候不就是应该和那些漂亮可爱有着蓝色大眼睛的女孩子一起出去约会，拉着小手在墙角接吻吗？”朱尔斯拿着洛伦佐的日记本，像发现了什么宝藏似的，看着看着竟然还读了出来。</p><p>“卧槽你别念了！！自己看看就得了，念出来干嘛啊？！再念还给我！”洛伦佐伸手就要去抢朱尔斯手里的日记本。</p><p>“lollo你真是太不了解我了，我可不喜欢蓝色的眼睛。”</p><p>“你喜欢什么颜色的眼睛跟我有关系吗？”</p><p>“当然有啦！”朱尔斯放下那本日记，轻轻地将洛伦佐搂进了自己怀里，然后吻上了对方的唇。</p><p>“你的眼睛是棕色的。”</p><p>——END.</p><p>[1]Tu Me Dois un baiser.(你欠我一个吻。)</p><p>ps:干啥啥不行，迫害乐扣第一名</p><p>作者的bb:</p><p>①日记本要放好哦，千万不要随便就让人别人看到了~</p><p>②刚出炉的千层面真的很烫的⚠️千万不要急着吃！</p><p>③不要躺着玩手机⚠️，并不是怕伤眼，而是真的容易砸到自己呀！！作者的锁骨被砸到好几次了(。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>